halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anarch-Cade
Anarch-Cade was one of the five scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. That was located in Plaza of the Stars. History and Location On August 12th, 2019, Universal announced that a scarezone based on an 80's neon arcade (tying into the theme for that event) would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. It would be located in an area called Plaza of the Stars. The area is a street located in front of the entrance of the park. Description An 80s-inspired arcade has taken over Avenue of the Stars. At first glance, you may think it’s a party. However, you quickly learn that “Game Over” means a permanent end for you. A gang of neon slashers are out to play and this is one game you won’t want to lose. Media Dscription When you first enter the park in the Plaza of the Stars area, your gonna enter '''Anarch-Cade', A twisted 80's arcade. Filled with these slashers inspired by 80's horror films, they got weapons that glow and flash, they all served to distract you; while next thing it comes in for the kill. And Blaze's Favorite were the Glowing Chainsaws.''- Said by Blaze. Scarezone The entrances to the scarezone (from both sides) had large pillars with a sign on it (with the word Anarch-Cade written on it and an arrow pointing to the scarezone). In the actual scarezone, large neon arcade machines were built, each displaying an arcade game. In the middle of the scarezone, the words "Game Over" could be seen. Above guests, a "roof" made of lights and fog could also be seen. Scareactors in this scarezone include chainsaw-wielding maniacs, other weapon-wielding killers, and stiltwalking females with nunchucks. All of these scareactors were dressed in neon clothing and wielded neon weapons. Scareactors * Stiltwalking Girls * Double Face Skeleton * Glowing Chainsaw Maniacs * Female Glowing Chainsaw Maniacs * Neon Skeleton Slashers * Neon Clown Slashers * Neon Hockey Players Pictures Anarch-Cade Art.png|Image from Wendigutz on Instagram. HHN 29 Media (Anarch-Cade).png|Image from katie_christi on Instagram. Glowing Chainsaw Maniac.png|Image from thug_lyfe_mel on Instagram Arcade Machine 1.png Arcade Machine 2.png Arcade Machine 3.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 1.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 2.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 3.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 4.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 5.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 6.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 7.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 8.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 9.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 10.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 11.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 12.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 13.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 14.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 15.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 16.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 17.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 18.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 19.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 20.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 21.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 22.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 23.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 24.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 25.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 26.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 27.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 28.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 29.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 30.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 31.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 32.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 33.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 34.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 35.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 36.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 37.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 38.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 39.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 40.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 41.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 42.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 43.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 44.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 45.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 46.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 47.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 48.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 49.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 50.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 51.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 52.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 53.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 54.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 55.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 56.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 57.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 58.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 59.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 60.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 61.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 62.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 63.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 64.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 65.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 66.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 67.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 68.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 69.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 70.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 71.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 72.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 73.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 74.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 75.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 76.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 77.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 78.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 79.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 80.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 81.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 82.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 83.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 84.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 85.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 86.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 87.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 88.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 89.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 90.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 91.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 92.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor 93.png Anarch-Cade Scareactor Reward.png Videos Anarch-cade Scare Zone at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2019 Anarch-cade Scare Zone at Halloween Horror Nights Universal Studios Florida HHN29 Halloween Horror Nights (Anarch-Cade) Scare zones at Halloween Horror Nights Anarch-ade Scare Zone at Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Opening Night 2019 Anarch-Cade Scare Zone at Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Anarch-Cade ScareZone Halloween Horror Nights 29 HHN29 Anarch-Cade walk-through at Halloween Horror Nights 2019 in Universal Orlando Anarch-Cade Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Anarch-Cade - Halloween Horror Nights 29 - Universal Orlando ANARCH-CADE HHN 29 NIGHT 1 Anarch-cade Scare Zone Walkthrough - Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Universal Studios Orlando) Anarch-cade Scare Zone Halloween Horror Nights 2019 Player One Ready - A Tribute to Anarch-cade at Halloween Horror Nights 29 ANARCH-CADE OPENING SCAREAMONIES HHN 29 Soundtrack Absolute Valentine - Bad News NightStop - Synthax Terror ♫Tetris Theme♫ (Dubstep Remix) Dark Pursuit Run to Survive - Perturbator & Protector 101 Vampire Killer - Originally On Castlevania - (Dubstep Remix) - Dubstep Hitz Stilz - Singularity Vomitron - Contra (All Levels) Rock-Metal Remix Tommy '86 - Command and Control Street Fighter - (Dubstep Remix) - Dubstep Hitz Daniel Deluxe - Territory Street Cleaner - Murdercycle Pacman Dubstep Remix The Bodycount Continues Dan Terminus - Cherenkov Blue Overdriver (2015) Nintendo Game Genie Theme DANCE WITH THE DEAD - Riot Gauntlet Theme (From "Gauntlet") 20SIX Hundred - The Blackness How Can He Go so Fast SICK GALAGA DUBSTEP REMIX!!! DANCE WITH THE DEAD - Invader Perturbator - Castlevania III Clockwork Theme (Remix) The Intruder - Protector 101 & Perturbator Double Dragon Theme Seek 200 Trivia: * The arcade machines would show clips of classic video games but with a brutal twist in which the main character is murdered. * This was named 2019's Scarezone of the Year. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Original scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Plaza of the Stars Category:Scarezone of the Year